


Handfastings

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean and Cas make their promises to each other. Three times I wrote basically the same tiny story because I like it.





	Handfastings

They can’t _officially_ get married – in the eyes of the government, neither one of them exists. But they go up on the roof of the Bunker early one morning and make their promises to each other, and that’s all the ceremony they need.

* * *

“I promise, Dean.”

“Me too, Cas. Forever.”

* * *

There’s no governmental record of Castiel’s existence, and Dean’s legally dead probably several times over by now. But they slip out of this week’s shitty motel and go out into the desert at sunrise, and they speak words only ever meant for the two of them to hear, and after that they’re married. Simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> These images came from [Lovehouse](http://lovehouse.tumblr.com/post/86926505172/hold-me-close-lovehouse), [OUTCEN](http://outcen.tumblr.com/post/153442237295), and [Looking for the perfect man](http://lookingfortheman.tumblr.com/post/108715461913/you-will-always-be-a-part-of-me).


End file.
